


暗杀计划

by migua1230



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 军长泰/杀手国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migua1230/pseuds/migua1230
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 5





	暗杀计划

“我国军方代表发言人金泰亨发表声明，Z国针对我国发起的一系列挑衅行为，已经严重侵犯了我国利益。介于Z国无视我国发出的警告，我国将会采取系列措施维护国家利益，或会动用军事手段。”  
城市中央广场的荧幕上播放着今天的新闻，女主持人字字正腔圆的发音和新闻内容引得不少行人驻足。  
“早就该这样了，Z国屁大点国家整天作妖，早就该教训教训他们了，也不看看实力差距，还敢欺负到我们头上来。”  
“要是万不得已使用了军事手段我们会不会跟着遭殃啊，会不会打起来啊？”  
“打起来我们还怕他们？”  
…  
人们三两成群的站在屏幕下你一言我一语的抒发着自己的看法。  
“诶，小兄弟，你怎么看？”站在田柾国身边夹着公文包的中年男人凑过来，低声问。  
田柾国伸手压低帽檐，无视了凑过来的男人，转身离开。  
“这小年轻什么脾气啊。”

高跟鞋的声音由远及近，直到金泰亨办公室的门被敲响。  
“大校，今天的发言结束后，Z国也发表了声明，您看一下。”助理把文件夹放在金泰亨的办公桌上，桌后的男人闭着眼睛靠在椅背上。  
“对于今天的声明，国民什么反应。”金泰亨没睁眼，缓缓开口。  
助理双手背在身后，把和金泰亨的距离又拉进一些，“这也是我正要说的。根据调查，国民对于您今天发言中提到的军事手段发表的态度比较一致，但也有少数持反对意见甚至情绪比较激烈，您最近一段时间要格外注意。上面也会加强对您的保护。”  
“又不是我自己一个人做的决定，着急拿我开刀做什么。”金泰亨纤长的手指揉了揉太阳穴，长长的呼了一口气。  
助理耸肩，“您知道的，抛头露面的危险是最大的，没有办法的事情。”  
“还有别的事吗？”  
“就这些了，对了，金上将找您。”助理说完之后就离开了办公室。  
金泰亨睁眼，手抚过文件夹，起身出门。

田柾国七拐八拐的走进街角一处不显眼的小书店，一进门阳台上晒着太阳的三色猫懒洋洋的打量了他一眼，又恹恹的趴了回去。  
书店里洋溢着懒散闲适的气氛，店里没有人，店面也小的可怜，书籍成堆成堆的摆在地上，书架上也是满满的。  
田柾国往柜台后看了看，敲了敲柜台，从报纸后面探出来一颗头。  
“来了？”闵玧其站起身，折了折报纸然后放在一旁，声音像是醉酒后的低沉嗓音。  
田柾国偏头看了看报纸，又看了看闵玧其，“你那么着急的找我来，出什么情况了？”  
“上去说。”  
田柾国跟在闵玧其身后进了柜台旁边的门，开门是通往楼上的楼梯。二楼是和酒店一样的布局，一条长长的走廊，两边全是房间。  
闵玧其把田柾国领进其中一间房，进门招呼田柾国坐在沙发上，自己则绕到办公桌后面坐下。  
“这个，今天接的。”闵玧其把放在桌上的档案袋推向田柾国的一边。  
田柾国早已经习惯了这样的流程，一边开着档案袋一边问，“个人档案？”  
“看看。”  
里面只有一张纸。  
“军方人员的资料都是机密。光这些也是智旻好不容易黑进系统里调取的。”  
田柾国收起纸，“报酬？”  
“七位数。”闵玧其比出手势，“对方希望越快动手越好。”

从金南俊办公室里出来的时间已经是晚上了，金泰亨掏出手机打给了自己的司机。  
回到自己的独栋后，司机算是下班了，把车停进车库后，接受了进行保卫工作的士兵和保镖层层的检查才出了院门准备回家。  
金泰亨自己一个人住，回家也没有胃口吃饭，洗完澡后穿着宽松的浴袍直接去了自己房间。  
房间是冷色调的，黑白为主色，家具不多，一切看上去冷冰冰的。  
金泰亨上床，床头柜上放着一本厚厚的外文书，虽然里面的内容金泰亨并不完全看得懂，但是这却是他催眠的神器。  
金泰亨觉得今晚过分安静了。  
书看乏了却没有困意，金泰亨夹好书签把书放回原处，用遥控器关了窗帘关了灯，合眼休息。  
可是他睡不着。他总感觉今晚的一切都不对劲。  
突然玻璃破碎的声音划破寂静的空间，金泰亨猛地起身，一把在闪着寒光的尖刃抵住了自己的脖子。有人翻上床，压在金泰亨身上。  
落地窗户整个被打破，碎掉的玻璃渣散落一地，夜风漾起窗帘，撒进朦胧梦幻的月光。  
“行动这么快？”金泰亨垂眸，倒也不惊慌，语气平静，好像发生的是他意料之中的事。“外面的警卫呢？”  
“拿人钱财，办事当然要利索点。放心，那些警卫没什么事，我只是让他们睡了一觉，毕竟我的雇主只给了我杀掉你的佣金，我没必要杀多余的人。”田柾国道，“说说遗言吧。”  
“该谁说遗言？”金泰亨手臂动了动，去摸藏在枕头下的手枪，却是空空的。  
下一秒冰冷的手枪口抵上金泰亨的太阳穴，身上的人嘲弄的开口，“找这个？”  
金泰亨倒也不惊慌，直直的盯着身上人。迎着金泰亨赤裸裸的眼神，田柾国却慌了神，眼前的人眉眼间倒是有些像自己的故人。  
田柾国的目光在金泰亨脸上流连，借着并不明亮的月光，妄图打破自己的猜测，可是他还是在那个熟悉的地方看到了那颗痣。  
鼻尖痣，自己还偷偷地趁他睡着的时候吻过，田柾国又怎么会不记得。

田柾国的童年是一段不怎么愉快的回忆。  
在他没有记忆的时候，爸妈就已经离婚，自己从小是跟着母亲生活的。母亲没有再嫁，倒是每天都从外面领不一样的男人回家。每当这个时候，他妈妈就会抽着烟把田柾国赶出家门，叫他晚些回来。那年他只有十岁，也是那年他认识了小熊哥哥。  
再一次被妈妈赶出来的田柾国没有去处，呆坐在小区里的秋千上。  
“你一个人嘛？”软软糯糯的奶音。  
田柾国循声抬头。面前站着的小男孩穿着带着熊耳朵的背带裤，黑色的头发柔顺又有点凌乱，手里还握着一根粉色包装的棒棒糖。  
见田柾国没说话，小男孩在他旁边的秋千上坐下，伸手把棒棒糖递到田柾国面前，“这个糖给你，这可是我最喜欢最喜欢的草莓味，别担心我不是坏人的，我也住这个小区。”  
田柾国接过糖，疑惑地看着小男孩。  
“没有人陪你玩吗？以后我陪你玩吧！”小男孩双脚离地，两条腿来回晃荡着。  
灰暗的童年里，那个总穿着小熊印花的小男孩是唯一的色彩。  
小男孩说因为爸爸妈妈喜欢叫他熊宝宝，所以买了很多小熊的衣服。  
田柾国叫他小熊哥哥，但是从来没有问过他真正的名字。  
玩累了两个人会在滑梯下的空洞里靠在梯子边，小男孩闭着眼睛休息，田柾国在他身边，看着他的脸，那颗在他小巧的笔尖上的痣。鬼使神差的，他吻了上去。  
直到有一天，田柾国在约定好的秋千边再也没有等到小男孩。他搬走了，从此以后再也没有联系。

“小熊哥哥...”田柾国拿着枪的手僵住了，惊奇又激动的仔细打量着金泰亨。  
金泰亨也愣住了，怪不得第一眼看见这人时会有似曾相识的熟悉感，“小果？”  
田柾国把匕首收起来，手枪也放到一边，一把抱住金泰亨，趴在他颈窝处闷闷地说，“你知道我找了你多久吗，我很想你。”  
金泰亨不知所措，刚才还气势汹汹要暗杀自己的杀手如今却像大型犬科动物一样趴在自己身上撒娇，虽然对于再次相见金泰亨也是十分高兴，但是怎么也没想到再相见的场景是这样尴尬且反差巨大的。他伸手摸着田柾国的头，另一只手轻缓有节奏的拍着他的背。  
田柾国是百分百找不到金泰亨的，金泰亨搬走后没过几年就念了军校进了部队，与外界联系甚少。  
“我喜欢哥，我从以前开始就喜欢你，金泰亨。”田柾国的手不安分在金泰亨身上游走，最后解开了束缚着浴袍的腰带，抚摸着金泰亨细腻光滑的肌肤。  
实话实说，金泰亨对于这个弟弟是不反感的，或者话句话说，他之前对这个弟弟似乎就有一些自己也说不清楚的感觉。鼻间萦绕着的全是田柾国身上毫不掩饰的荷尔蒙的气息，金泰亨意乱神迷，双腿不自觉的缠上田柾国的腰。  
田柾国轻笑一声，除去金泰亨身上在此刻显得多余的浴袍，白皙完美的肉体彻底暴露在田柾国眼前，甚至连兴奋的下体都是粉粉的。他吻住金泰亨的唇，舌尖探索着他口腔里的每一处，相互交缠吮吸。  
金泰亨被吻得七荤八素，向田柾国挺了挺胸，后者立刻领会，揉搓着他单薄的乳肉，指尖捻过乳尖，揉捏拉扯。被不住的快感冲击着的金泰亨抬起胳膊捂住自己的脸，嘴里溢出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。  
任何一个正常的男人都受不住眼前的刺激，作为一个性功能正常甚至优秀的男人，田柾国更不例外，手向金泰亨两腿间探去，下面早已经湿濡一片，田柾国毫不费力的探进两根手指，来回抽动，满意的听着身下人的娇声喘息。  
“小果，别...”金泰亨难为情的咬住了下唇。  
“田柾国。叫我柾国。”田柾国吻着金泰亨的唇角，嗓音低沉，边说边增加了手指的数量，“你说别什么？”  
“别玩了，进...进来...”  
田柾国跪坐着，直起身，金泰亨躺在他两腿之间，整个身子因为情欲晕染上了淡淡的粉红色。田柾国不急不忙的解开腰带拉下拉链，胯间的突起就已经告诉了金泰亨他分身傲人的大小。  
进入金泰亨体内的一瞬，田柾国深呼吸一口气，果然如他所料的紧致滚烫。  
金泰亨紧紧地捂住脸，却被田柾国一把拉下，“哥这个样子很漂亮。”  
田柾国抽插的动作很大，掐着金泰亨的细腰操干着，连接着的下体发出淫靡的水声，混着金泰亨诱人的淫叫，田柾国的下体又大了几分。  
“要...要射了...”金泰亨带着哭腔揽着田柾国的脖子。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“柾国...柾国...”金泰亨含含糊糊的，被操弄的失了神，仰着脖子大口的喘息着。  
当田柾国尽数射入金泰亨的体内时，金泰亨伏在他耳边有气无力道，“任务...失败了呢...”  
“有你就好了。”


End file.
